Trapped
by Emolichic1
Summary: Buffy's soul is trapped in Drusilla.


**Title: "Trapped"**

**Rating: "T"**

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTVS. (BTVS) belongs to Joss Whedon. **

**Summary: Buffy is inside Drusilla's body.**

**Plot: This story will take place during "Halloween."  
**

**Author's Note: Also, I would like to add that this is dedicated to Arina Summers for her wonderful work "The Body Trap."**

**Additional Note: I don't know where I'm going with this so be patient with me. It may not be my best fanfic, depends on the reviews.  
**

"_Do you love my insides? The parts you can't see?" Buffy imitated Drusilla's voice._

_Spike: Eyeballs to entrails my sweet. _

_Drusilla's soul is in heaven watching herself in peace while Buffy is talking softly to Angel. The replacement Buffy with all of her memories is watching on the roof and looks angry. She was set by the Powers That Be when Buffy had switched into her own body. The soul is floating on a white cloud as she looks down at them and smiles at Buffy. Buffy was patrolling when she was pulled into her body. She had to act and talk like Dru fearing that Spike would kill her and she had to feed. Soon, she fell for the ever tender bad boy vamp that she had loathed as the slayer. She had fell for his William side, the one that is soft and loyal. _

_In a way, she feels troubled about leaving her pet with the slayer. Can she trust her to not stake him? _

_She watches Angel. His face looks dark and gloomy like always. "Hello Drusilla." She watches herself walk away from him. _

_Meanwhile, Spike is sleeping quietly on their bed waiting for her. He opens one eye lazily as she drifts into the room. He knew she had gone to Angel- one of their minions had told him. He quickly shuts his eye, turns around, and clenches his jaw. "Where have you been?" She waltzes to him slowly singing and spinning around the room. "All the red, all the red, all the blood and red." Spike turns around. "Dru, you're less lucid than usual." "Maybe, I see better than you do", she whispers. He nods and follows his minion out. "Get along with the boys now but don't hurt them too bad because I want in too!" "Oh, I won't!" She looks at all the cowering minions while her Spike snorts. 'Wonderful, now, I'll have to create new ones!' _

_The next night- Spike, Dru, and their minions are getting ready to go meet Ford. "Now pet you stay here", he tells her before joining in the carnage. He grabs a girl and bites into her throat on the way down before catching eyes with the slayer. "What you're doing is very very wrong", he hears her yelling at Ford who is now beginning to get scared but Spike had promised and he doesn't break promises. At least not to the daft human who had still yet to catch on. Soon, he'll be joining them so it was his right to celebrate. The Buffy body held all of Buffy's memories and her life in L.A. so she knows all about Ford. All she knows is that he was a friend of Buffy Summers._

_In the end a deal is a deal, Spike keeps his word but that doesn't come with a price. Ford exchanged his life to the hands of Spike only to be thrown into the mercy of the slayer. She stakes him and things go back to the norm- slaying, slaying, and quatripple slaying. The way it is. _

(Set during present day- "What's My Line Part 1 & 2")

Spike tells his minion, "Read it again."

Dalton: Well, I'm not sure. It could be...... uh...... deprimere... ille... bubula... linter.

He says somethings and punches Dalton. Drusilla/Buffy enters the room. She can tell that they are trying to decode her cure.

Drusilla: Spike, come dance.

She holds out her hands. Spike curses. 'Not now when we're so close!' Sometimes her clairvoyance drived him insane.

He suddenlys lashes out and she backs away whimpering. "I need to change Miss Edith." He softens.

That day, Spike uncoded her cure and they found out that it was Angel. Now, Spike is bullying Willy into trapping the grand poof for him. He has a lot on his mind for his traitor of a sire before delivering him on a silver platter to his girlfriend. "Isn't that just neat", he said to himself. He'll kill him and then he'll kill her, perhaps, keeping her around for a while- as a pet. He smirks as he puts out his cigarette before continuing his walk to their humble home- the factory on the outskirt of town.

Later that night, he went back to see Willy again but this time through one of the main sewage systems connecting each part of the town. He walks with a bounce with all of the mayhem around and behind him leaving him to nod in satisfaction.


End file.
